Talk:The Companions
Brett Tuttle? Is Brett Tuttle referring to Farkas? Why is he called this? I'm guessing that's his real name or something?Fialdestiny (talk) 10:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I think this page used to say Farkas, but some dipstick has changed it to Tuttle. Best I can guess is that might be the name of the voice actor. 11:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) First Contact - Giant Battle In my first playthrough I was able to aproach the giant very closely (to melee range) while the Companions battled him. I took too much time switching weapons, though, and the Companions finished him before I could take a swing, so Aela gave me the "you didn't help" greeting. Had I just hit it with whatever I had equipped, I would've had time to hit it from three to four times before it fell. I loaded the game to a while back, before coming close to the battle site, and had to try a couple times (removing all armor and sprinting etc) before I managed to hit an arrow fired from the distance. I could no longer manage to approach them like I did in the first time. The giant always fell before I could come close. (I'm not sure if it makes a difference that I was playing on easiest difficulty, and thus maybe reducing the giant's health.) Having hit him with an arrow from the distance, Aela told me that "it seemed that I could handle myself in a fight" and invited me to see them in their clanhall in Whiterun. So I just wanted to point out that it IS possible to get a different outcome. 11:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Various bugs *slight spoilers* I've encountered a few bugs within the companions as I spend more time in the game. I've completed the main companions quest, but Farkas refuses to give the option for more work, but if I take on work from someone else he gives the option only to say that I can't take on other work if I'm doing something for someone else. Also I've noticed a bit of repeating of radiant quests until I got Aela to give me the Hircine totem quest, I'm still currently trying to get the other two totem quests. *spoilers* Plus Skjor is now back at the companions. He wasn't at first, but after a while my game seemed to forgot that he shouldn't be there for very obvious reasons. He can even give quests to the player. I'm surprised Kodlak isn't back either, but so far he's not and I'm still able to use his quarters as my own since I'm Harbinger obviously. Maybe it has to do with the general collapse of the game world the more hours you put into it. 11:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) skjor never died in my game. we go to rescue him and there's no nody on the ground. i can take jobs from him after having finished the quest. its like nothing happened other than a little dialog. this could be related to him coming back in other games. 18:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hidden frost mirian i was jumping about near the light next to the door of the living quaters and it says there is something there and i click on it and it added frost mirian(wierd glitch) 17:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC)